


The Bells And The Beats

by nuclearchinchilla



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adorable YouTubers, Criminal taste in music, Extremely popular omelette, Multi, Poor Seung-gil, Poor Yuuri, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, bunny onesie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuclearchinchilla/pseuds/nuclearchinchilla
Summary: In which Leo and Guang-Hong become famous YouTubers, Yuuri and Viktor get married, and large nets are somewhat involved in all this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently, according to the YOI wiki, Guang-Hong wants to become a Hollywood star. And Leo, as we know, composes his own music. 
> 
> So I thought, what if they decided, "Screw that. We're making YouTube music videos together, the kind with acting in them". 
> 
> And so two adorbs fluffy YouTube stars are born
> 
> (P.S. things do kinda derail a bit into a Viktuuri wedding, but i cant really see that as all-too-bad a development)

"Shut up and dance with me  
This darling is my destiny  
He said  
OOOOOH  
SHUT UP AND DANCE WITH ME"

Their song ended and Guang-Hong jumped backwards onto the bed while Leo went off to stop the recording.

"That was a good take!"

Guang-Hong smiled and nodded. The hood of his bunny onesie had sagged a little and obscured his vision in the last few seconds, but he managed to gets the claps in their dance down anyway, so he was a lil proud of it.

He drifted off to sleep as Leo checked their YouTube channel.

"Guang-Hong, your new video has 500k views! It's...just a video of you eating an omelette?"

"Ah, that one. I…really don't know either, but the fans kept requesting it. I think it's because of that pic on our Insta. They say it'd be cute. "

"Wew. I concur, you look adOrable!"

Guang-Hong just blushed and tugged his hood as far down as possible. Now he wanted to cover his face.

\---  
(Three years ago)

It looked like a regular day at Leo's house: Guang-Hong dropping by, taking a swig from the cooler of orange juice near the porch, settling into Leo's airy study, the edges of his chestnut hair blonde under the daylight from the bay window, a dazzling smile on his still-soft face.

Except today wasn't quite that usual.

"So you're going to Hollywood for your big break, huh?" asked Leo excitedly. In the same way that Leo had always loved composing music, Guang-Hong had always dreamed of becoming a Hollywood star, and the younger man had just announced his retirement from ice skating earlier in the day.

It was great news. Ever since his own retirement two years ago, Leo had been managing a YouTube channel of his songs and song covers. It took off some time ago, and he moved to Los Angeles. He had the opportunity to be a "proper" musical composer in an orchestra, but realized he rather freelance on YouTube, despite the caveats of that. Every now and then, Guang-Hong would drop by to help out, and his acting really did spice up the music videos. Now Guang-Hong would be in Los Angeles more permanently, which meant they could see each other more often, and work together more often, although he should still be a bit busy with acting auditions.

"Nah," said Guang-Hong, interrupting the other man's train of thought, "I don't think I have a big chance of making it there. My looks and demeanor are more suited to acting in China or even Korea."

Oh.

"So you're moving there then?" replied Leo, trying to keep the trepidation out of his voice.

He had to admit, his lover was right. A shy Asian "pretty boy" hardly fit into any of the Hollywood roles, he was no wizened Asian "old wise man" or some muscular Bruce Lee type. Yet, for him to live halfway across the world-

"Actually I'm staying right here," Guang-Hong said. He leaned over to open their YouTube channel on Leo's computer, "we're working on this, right?"

\---

Phichit was over at their house when it happened.

"Hey Yuuri! Oh, I'm at Guang-Hong and Leo's house. Put the phone on speaker? Sure."

Phichit placed his phone unto a nearby table while Guang-Hong and Leo leaned closer.

"Hi everyone, Yuuri here. I just wanted to let you all know that I'm getting engaged to Viktor, before I put a declaration video on YouTube, since you guys are my friends and deserve to know first. I dont mind losing followers over this, but I hope my friends will understand. Now I know all of this might come as a shock-"

"Yuuri-" Guang-Hong began.

"Dude," Leo interjected.

"It's not. It's not a shock. It's just a shock that you think we don't know," Phichit finished with a touch of disbelief.

"Why is that?"

"I love dropping little hints that I love Viktor," Phichit continued in a Yuuri-like voice, "For example, by saying 'I love Viktor'."

"Well," replied Yuuri, sounding somewhat flustered, "I just thought you guys should know. And that you're invited to the wedding."

"WOOOOOOOO!"

"I'm making the music!" screamed Leo, "Wait, wait. I need to discuss something with Guang-Hong."

For a few moments, Leo and Guang-Hong huddled together and whispered. Guang-Hong flushed a little at some point, but was nodding his head fervently in agreement.

"…what is it?" interjected Yuuri.

"In support of your engagement, Guang-Hong and I have decided, we will come out to our followers as well! We wouldn't mind the fanbase fallout either."

"Leo," said Phichit, not even sounding disbelieving anymore, just resigned, "You'll get to keep them. People already know."

\---

"Leo?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you name our coming-out video '50 shades of red'?"

"Because that's how your face looked like! It's adorbs tho."

"Leo please."

"Ok ok I'll fix it. But your face is doing it again!" he cooed.

\---

It was supposed to be Leo's job to be wedding DJ, which of course meant it was both Leo and Guang-Hong's job, but then Minami caught wind of it and begged to join in. After which, Yuuri got Phichit involved in it as well, just to distract the Thai from his writing of a very lengthy Best Man's script thoroughly chronicling the many embarrassing moments between Yuuri and Viktor. Which, as an extension of being Phichit's boyfriend, meant Seung-Gil was roped into this Song Commitee too.

"This is seriously the greatest responsibility I've ever been faced with, it's what I've always wanted all my life, oh my god!" fanboyed Minami, "I GOT IT! WE SHOULD PLAY PAPPARAZZI BY LADY GAGA".

Seung-gil sighed internally. Oh well, at least he could count on the rest of the committee to strike that down, for example, that Guang-Hong kid looks quite put-together-

"I think that's not a bad idea," Guang-Hong replied with beaming eyes and an accompanying nod.

What.

Seung-gil whipped his head to look furtively at Leo. Surely, this musical genius, this self-styled composer-

"I think it's a great idea!" said Leo.

"WAIT!" went Phichit, with a tone of glee that completely erased Seung-gil's last remaining spark of hope, "I remember now what they got up to last christmas! And therefore, I have an arguably better suggestion to make!"

\---

"Georgi is telling us to consider 'Bring Me To Life' by Evanescence."

"No."

\---

"What is THAT?"

"It's a net," replied Guang-Hong, clutching defensively onto the long handle of said net. He was trying to keep the shake out of his voice, and he was doing what Seung-gil could only assume was an attempt at a glare.

"I know it's a net. It's also a very big net. But what is it for?"

Guang-Hong turned red and looked slightly away.

"I heard that the unmarried who catch the wedding bouquet, will have good luck and be the next to marry. I just want good luck for me and Leo," he stated softly.

The insanity had spread.

\---

On the big day, Phichit brought a bigger net.


End file.
